cawfandomcom-20200216-history
It's Walleh Time
Its Walleh Time or IWT is league was founded by Walleh by simple foundation of simple storylines and uncomplicated wrestling gives rise to a great product. This CAW league mainly used to use HCTP on the PS2, and gradually changed into a No Mercy fed. The videos for it will be found at www.youtube.com/wally787 During the Summer months IWT started streaming No Mercy matches with fans following title changes on justin.tv. IWT is a member of the The Vivianverse and shares a good working relationship with the majority of feds there. IWT is mainly a comedy fed with a use of a lot of Parody CAWs, a large guest roster and a huge amount of inside jokes. The name IWT is ofcourse a reference to the Its Vader Time titantron. IWT Roster Superstars of IWT Female Roster *Linda McMahon *Republican Ho: Joined with the GOP and is the faithful tag team partner of Linda McMahon *Sable (Wife of Brock Lesnar) *Slutista *Torrie Wilson (IWT Consultant) *Yuna *Zomb *Tori (Brent Harvanator's Manager) Tag Teams and Stables *Acid Trip - Cowlex and Smokey *Da Black APA - Danny Jackpot and Javori Smart *Mexicans and Superheros are Totally Awesome (MASATA) - Jesus Habinero and The Hurricane *The Nation (Rikishi and The Rock) Xtra Superstars *Demar Thomas: Currently Fueding with Justin Beiber *Black Shawn Dynasty: Shawn Dynasty but Black Alumni *Brock Lesnar *Tybalt Shows and CPVs IWT Season 1 Results The Raw equivalent show is called Power while the Smackdown equivalent is Pass Out. There is No brand extension so a roster member can appear on both shows. IWT also features unique one-off webmatches called IWT Xtra these usually use talent not signed to a contract and these matches mostly have no consequence to the main storylines. IWT Power Intro: Power (Remix) by Kanye West IWT Pass Out Intro:Blackjack by Airbourne IWT Xtra Intro: Lie to Me by Like a Storm Season One CPV's *IWT One Night Stand *IWT Fan Control Championships and Other Accomplishments Active Championships *IWT World Heavyweight Championship - Oshujax *IWT Spritenation Championship - Steven Spriter *IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (still active tho shared with Oshujax) *IWT KO-I Tag Team Championship - MASATA (Jesus Habinero and The Hurricane) *IWT X-Division Championship - Mountie Otto *IWT Legends Tag Team Championship - Damage Gauge (Matt Eichorn, The Suspect & Danny Jackpot) Defunct Championships *IWT Legends Championship was officially given to Evan O'Shea. The title is still active in URW Hall of Fame The very best IWT has to offer once sufficient time has past after they have left the ring are inducted into the Hall of Fame. Class of 2010 *El Jefe: Although not making it onto a single show, El Jefe being the true saviour at JeriMania instantly inducted him into the IWT Hall of Fame. IWT Forums IWT looked into its fan demographics and determined that their fan base was not large enough to make a seperate forums for them alone. Thus IWT partners with good relations WEDF and their forums can now be found at http://z6.invisionfree.com/WEDF_Forums/index.php?act=idx End Of Year Awards 2010 This would be the first year IWT had End of Year Awards. The Fans voted (all 5 of them) to decide on the multiple categories winners. The Superstar of the Year for 2010 was Matt Eichorn. The Best Award Award was won by Best Devil Animal Combination. Category:IWT Category:The Vivianverse Category:CAW Leagues